VII
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Estava muito perto do sol, e estava se queimando. - Escanor x Merlin


**N/A** : O nome do ship é Escalin, e nós amamos com todo nosso coração.

Presente pra minha linda Dark Temi, amiga e kouhai. Senpai tá sem tempo, mas sempre pensa em você. Espero que goste bby.

* * *

 **VII** ,

Escanor x Merlin

 **x-x-x**

 **I.**

— Como os boatos dizem, você é um homem interessante. Por que não me empresta a sua força?

A primeira vez que a viu, foi também a primeira vez que se sentiu _vivo_.

Seu corpo entrou em transe absoluto, embalado pela voz doce e sedutora da jovem mulher que o encarava tão intensamente, combinando com seu maravilhoso sorriso. Escanor visitou muitos reinos, conheceu muitas mulheres, mas jamais havia sentido o que sentiu no momento em que seus olhos se conectaram.

Escanor se sentiu _pequeno_.

— Sou Merlin, a maga.

Mais tarde, Escanor descobriria que Merlin era a maga mais forte de todo o reino;

E perceberia também, que ela havia posto um feitiço nele que jamais seria quebrado.

 **x-x-x**

 **II.**

Ele estava _muito_ perto do sol.

— Para quem você irá dar essas flores, Escanor?

Seu plano era deixar as flores na porta de seu laboratório e ir embora,acompanhando Meliodas, mas seu capitão teve outra ideia.E antes que ele pudesse interromper, o capitão gritou o nome de Merlin e correu, chamando assim a atenção da maga que estava agora, parada em sua frente.

— Ah... E-eu...

— Eu gostaria de ser a dona delas, se não se importa. – Ela cruzou os braços e seus lábios se curvaram levemente em um sorriso. – Estou trabalhando em um feitiço que permite que plantas vivam mais tempo que o permitido. – Ela piscou um dos olhos e estendeu a mão. – Posso?

—C-Claro! Fique com todas elas, por favor! Fico feliz em ajudar você e...

Suas mãos se encontraram brevemente e Escanor sentiu o corpo todo reagir.

Ele estava muito perto do sol e acabou se _queimando_.

 **x-x-x**

 **III.**

—Escanor.

Aos poucos sua consciência foi retornando, assim como, as lembranças da ultima batalha travada. Lembrou-se de dizimar seus inimigos até virarem pó, de seu capitão tentando convencê-lo a parar e então...

— Está tudo bem. Estou aqui.

Finalmente reconhecendo a voz que o chamava, Escanor abriu os olhos. Pensou estar sonhando, mas em poucos segundos, ele teve certeza de que estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Merlin. A maga o olhava de maneira triste e então ele sentiu pequenas fisgadas, eletricidade ou algo pior, correndo pelo seu corpo.

—Gowther estava... ocupado. Precisei imobilizá-lo por alguns minutos, espero que não se importe?

A única coisa que o incomodava era o fato de não poder estender sua mão até seu rosto para mostrar que estava tudo bem e que ele nunca faria nada que a machucasse.

— Logo vai escurecer. – Merlin olhou para a o céu, seus belos olhos âmbar brilhando ao pôr do sol. – Noite ou dia... Qual o verdadeiro você, afinal?

Eram poucas as vezes que Escanor tinha a chance de falar com Merlin em sua forma onipotente, a única que tinha confiança suficiente, e ele odiou não poder ter a chance de falar que noite ou dia, amaldiçoado ou não, ele era o mesmo quando se tratava dela.

 **x-x-x**

 **IV**.

— Sente falta de casa?

Antes que pudesse segurar, viu a pergunta escapando de seus lábios. Havia saído para sua rotineira caminhada noturna– visto que ele trocava o dia pela noite – quando seus pés o levaram até o jardim do Rei Batra. Lá encontrou Merlin, sentada em um banco de pedra sob a sombra de uma grande árvore. A lua iluminava o céu estrelado naquela madrugada, e ela o encarava com intensidade.

— Não tenho como sentir saudade de uma coisa que nunca tive. – Ela soou triste, tão triste. – E você?

— Às vezes.

— _Às vezes_... – Ela suspirou e finalmente olhou em sua direção. Escanor teve a impressão de que seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos, mas não podia afirmar por conta da penumbra que os rodeava. – Você sente vontade de voltar para sua família?

— Não. – Ele não podia mentir.– Nem um pouco.

— Por mais estranho que isso possa soar, os Sete Pecados são o mais próximo de uma família que eu tive.

Escanor se aproximou e retirou o casaco que estava vestindo para pousar o mesmo sobre os ombros de Merlin, que estavam descobertos por conta do seu vestido. Ela abaixou os olhos e ficou encarando seus pés e ele entendeu que ela queria voltar a ficar sozinha.

— Obrigada, Escanor.

Ela estava triste, tão triste.

Talvez um dia Escanor pudesse ouvir seus segredos, desvendar seus mistérios e ajudar mais do que apenas com um casaco.

Talvez um dia.

 **x-x-x**

 **V.**

Após a vitória contra os vampiros de Edinburgh, Escanor estava de volta em seu quarto no Castelo de Liones. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, estava cansado e sua cabeça doía.

— De novo! Porque não consigo me controlar... – O pecado do orgulho sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem enquanto olhava para o poema que havia escrito para sua amada maga mais cedo. – Aposto que Merlin perdeu a fé em mim.

 _Mesmo escrevendo um poema assim não sirvo pra nada_. Escanor pensou. Seus olhos ainda percorriam as palavras escritas, quando ouviu passos, o inconfundível som de sapatos de saltos finos contra o piso, que pertenciam apenas a uma pessoa naquela parte do castelo.

— Você pode me deixar ouvi-lo?

Ele pode sentir suas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente e o coração bater forte contra o peito. Merlin estava parada na porta do cômodo, com uma cesta repleta de alimentos e bebidas. Ela o encarava com um belo sorriso.

—M-Merlin! – Será que ele havia pensado em voz alta? – L-Ler o que?!

— Seu poema. –Mordendo o lábio, ela aproximou-se completamente e sentou na cama, deixando a cesta entre eles. Ergueu uma garrafa de vinho e continuou: – Eu roubei da adega do Rei Batra. Acho que ele não irá se importar.

Com um gesto da sua mão, duas taças flutuaram a sua frente. Escanor deixou em seu colo seu poema e pegou a garrafa de suas mãos, com cuidado para não deixar cair. Puxou a rolha da mesma com cuidado e em seguida serviu os dois, no mais perfeito silêncio.

— E então?

Respirando fundo e evitando ao máximo seus olhos, ele começou.

—C-cabelos da cor de _blackberry_ , lábios da cor...

 **x-x-x**

 **VI.**

Em várias noites Escanor tinha pesadelos com seu passado. Aqueles terríveis, em que sua família tentava lhe matar, ou pior, onde ele os matava em um piscar de olhos, sem remorso ou esforço.

Havia noites em que ele sonhava com Rosa.

Naquela noite, Rosa lhe dizia que ele não era capaz de amar ninguém porque ele não amava a si mesmo. Disse que ele precisava aceitar sua maldição, aprender a conviver com ela de modo sincero.

Para Escanor, aquilo era uma completa idiotice.

Ele nunca amou a si mesmo, nunca amaria, mas...

Merlin desviou a atenção do livro que estava lendo na mesa do café da manhã e lhe sorriu, dando bom dia.

Ah... _Pelos Deuses_...

O que ele sentia por Merlin era _real_.

 **x-x-x**

 **VII.**

Foi tudo rápido demais.

Dois minutos, para ser mais exato.

Quando entraram no antigo castelo, no subúrbio da cidade onde haviam sido convocados encontraram Zaratras morto. Em seguida, soldados de todo o reino cercaram a torre que estavam,assim confirmando que haviam caído em uma emboscada. O primeiro ataque a torre veio no momento que seu capitão Meliodas decidiu que deveriam se separar e reagrupar depois que tudo estivesse esclarecido.

E então, dez anos se passaram.

E a última lembrança que ele tinha de Merlin, de armadura completa e se tele-transportando para longe, muito longe, alimentava seus sonhos desde então.

Ele sentia sua falta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Reviews?!


End file.
